movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Aftermath (Disney 2021 Anime Film)
Sonic Aftermath is the fourth installment of the Sonic series. This feature length film lasts in 9 hrs in theaters. Like Sonic X This will take place on a main island called, 50-Tall Large Garden Island. The begi Plot: Chapter 1: TBD TBD Chapter 2: TBD TBD Chapter 3: TBD TBD Chapter 4: TBD TBD Chapter 5: TBD TBD Chapter 6: TBD TBD Chapter 7: TBD TBD Chapter 8: TBD TBD Chapter 9: TBD TBD Chapter 10: TBD In the present day, TBD Cast and characters: *Sam Neill as Dr. Alan Grant: *Jeff Goldblum as Ian Malcom: *Laura Dern as Dr. Ellie Sattler *Penelope Cruz as Nima Cruz: A former professional smuggler who now a friend of the hardings, She remembers the tought times on Isla Nublar *Colin Ferguson as Gerry Harding: *Sarrah Jessica Parker as Sarah Harding *Dominic Scott Kay as Jessie "Jess" Harding *Alfred Molina as Phil Ryder: A friend of Dr. Grant and is killed by a pack of Raptors. *Jürgen Prochnow as Francis Sorkin: Laura Sorkin's brother and a scientist who an expert on the Troodon. He has studied dinosaurs at Isla goulda inside a facility years ago before the incident *Matthew Marsdan as John Roxton: The film's main antagonist and new head of InGen fter Peter ludlow's death. He sent mercenaries to the island's main facility to find a cryo room and retrive dinosaur embryos for him to make him famous and in the future he would spread dinosaurs through out the world. he was once a paleotologist. In the end Eaten Alive by a Mosasaur! *Simone Kessell as Lexine Miller: A female kickboxer who joins Dr. Levine's search for his son. She knows a little about dinosaurs during collage and learns hand to hand combat *Rocky Carroll as Marcus Klous: A thug hired to take Dr. Grant, Malcom, and Slater to Isla Trybahr the third island, but in the middle of the movie killed by an Allosaurus. *Jack Kennedy as Vic Douglas: *Steve Webster as Dr. Richard Levine: Killed by Marcus after he shoots him in the back in the first half of the film alone with the others not around. *Steven R. McQueen as Jake Levine: Richard's lost son who was raised by a pack of T-rexes. He's been on Isla Trybahr for 6 years *John Hammond: Appears at his mansion explaining to Alam, Ellie and Ian about Isla Trybahr *Livia Milano as Mya Jones: Jake's love interest who snuck on the plan to join Dr. Levine's expidition and stays with him on the island with his T-rex family. *Nicholas Gonzalez as Eddie James: A mercenary soldier and a member of the mercenary group InGen. He, Katherine and Philippe are the only ones who survived the Troodon attack *Jean Reno as Philippe Vargas: A french mercenary soldier *Deon Richmond as Troy Jones: A mercenary soldier who carries a knife *Stephen Lee as Carl Clarke: An obnoxious overwieght mercenary soldier and Ed's friend *Jenna Gering as Katherine Collins: A mercenary soldier who also survived the troodon attack. Character Deaths *Phil Ryder: Killed by the Alpha male Velociraptor *Troy Jones: Killed by Troodon ambush after seeing glowing eyes around him with carl. *TBD: *Hank the Zedus: mauled by Dr. Eggman's pet wolves with TBD *Shadow the Hedgehog: mauled by a lion Creatures on screen *Tyrannosaurus rex: The T-Rex will appear with a pack numerous. Some infaint T-rexes will appear also with Jake. It returns as the lead dinosaur w/h the same classic roar from the Jurassic Park Trilogy! A Mother, Father and three young t-rexes. They raise him *Triceratops: Similar to Triceratops from Primeval. *Stegosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Gallimimus *Parasaurolophus: *Cassowary *Edmontosaurus * African Buffalo * African Lion * Wild Chickens * Iguanodon: * Muttaburrasaurus: * Gastonia: * African Elephant * Doctor Eggman's Grizzly Bear * Doctor Eggman's Wild Boars * * * Edaphosaurus * Seymouria * Mastodon * Dimetrodon * Cave Bear: Similar to Cave Bear from Prehistoric Park. They uses the sound from Arctodus roar from Jurassic Fight Club mixed with a Crocodile and a Grizzly Bear! TBD * * Basilosaurus * Elasmosaurus * Shonisaurus * Liopleurodon: Similar to Liopleurodon from Primeval. They uses the sound from Arctodus roar from Jurassic Fight Club mixed with a Crocodile and a Grizzly Bear! TBD * * * * *Ouranosaurus: A herd will appear at numerous scenes with Iguanodon, Muttaburrasarus and Velafrons *Velociraptor: This is the same Velociraptor from Isla Sorna, and there's an Aplha male and female leading the pack and the male will have a scar on his right side of it's head *Brachiosaurus *Apatosaurus: A heard will appear with Brachiosaurus eating off trees. Then a stampede of them in the jungle scene with Camarasaurus *Camarasaurus: *Dinheirosaurus: A heard will appear with Brachiosaurus and Camarasaurus eating off trees and drinking the river. A Carcass will be scene with two T-rexes eating it at the Nest scene *Baryonyx: 5 were scene at the waterfall scene catching fish, then kills Roxton when the canals were cuttoff! *Troodon: Will make numerous appearences. They will attack and chase the group at night and inside an abandoned facility *Oviraptor: They will appear stealing Procertops eggs and one gets eaten by a Carnotaurus *Protoceratops: A colony will appear during the desert scene *Allosaurus: uses the roar from the Dragon from Happily Ever After and from a Lion, and a Vulture!, one killed by a T-Rex in the middle of the film. *Charcaradontosaurus: scene in the beginning chasing the mercenaries *Iguanadon: A heard will be scene *Pteranodon: Pteranodon will appear numerous times in the movie. TBD. *Spinosaurus: same sound as from Jurassic Park 3!, killed by 3 T-Rexes after it was chasing Jake, Mya and Alan in the fields. *Dracorex *Mosasaurus: sound is from a Polar Bear, mixed with a Beluga, and a Owl. *Coelophysis: A group scene eating a dead Torosaurus. One perticular coelophysis follows Alan and the other across the island *Giganotosaurus: uses the sound from T-Rex roar from Jurassic Fight Club mixed with a Crocodile and a Grizzly Bear! and serves as the main Dino Antagonist along with Spinosaurus! *Sarcosuchus: *Amargasaurus: On mistaken to bea Spinosaurus and a herb will appear *Torosaurus: Some Torosaurs will be in the Triceratops herd nd two of them compeating each other with thier horns. *Carnotaurs: Some Carnotaurs will appear in the desert scene and in the jungle scene *Deinosuchus: Three will be eating a Corythasaurus at the swamp scene *Plesiosaurus: Seen in the lagoon eating fish Locations